pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups on Ice
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase | airdate = September 9, 2013 November 18, 2013 November 19, 2013 November 25, 2013 December 6, 2013 January 8, 2014 April 28, 2014 September 14, 2015 January 15, 2016 July 27, 2019 | overall = 11 | writer = Franklin Young | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pup Pup and Away" | next = "Pups and the Snow Monster"}} "Pups on Ice" is the first segment of the 6th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. The snowy days have returned to Adventure Bay, and the pups decide to go to Jake's mountain to go snowboarding. However, Jake and Alex end up between a "rock and cold place." Can the PAW Patrol rescue them? If they don't hurry, Ryder could fall on them. Will they get Alex up? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (icon only) *Mayor Goodway (icon only) *Alex Porter *Katie (icon only) *Jake *Adventure Bay residents *Adventure Bay **The Lookout **Jake's snowboarding resort As the episode begins, Marshall is attempting to do some jump rope rhyming when he is interrupted as it starts to snow. When the pups ask Ryder if they can go snowboarding, especially Rubble, Ryder agrees, much to the pups' joy. Up at Jake's Mountain, Jake is about to take Alex on his first snowboarding lesson, but Alex is too excited to listen, and ends up sliding down the hill in the wrong direction due to not following Jake's instructions. As Jake gives chase, Alex soon is transferred from his snowboard to the rescue sled and goes beyond the safety fence. Jake is able to catch up and stop them before they went over a steep cliff, but Alex, in his excitement over Jake's heroic act, jumps, and causes them to regain some forward momentum, sending them over the cliff, and trapping them on a ledge just underneath, unable to climb back up, or snowboard down as it is too dangerous. As Alex realizes his error and apologizes for screwing up, Jake decides to call Ryder to see if he is up for a little mountain rescue. At the Lookout, Ryder is trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue, when he gets Jake's call. Once Jake shows where he and Alex are, Ryder assures him that they are on their way, and calls the pups. Marshall is unable to get his paws free of his snowboard, and flies into the elevator, crashing into the pups. After sheepishly apologizing, and seeing that he wasn't stuck anymore, Marshall and the others head up and learn of the situation from Ryder. Skye and Chase will join Ryder on the rescue mission, while the rest of the pups get their snowboarding gear together to meet them up on the slopes for some snowboarding after Jake and Alex are safe. With that, the team deploys, and head to the summits. Back with Jake and Alex, Jake offers some refreshment to Alex while they wait for the PAW Patrol. Soon, Jake hears Skye, but when she tries to get close enough to try and airlift Jake and Alex to safety, the wind from her helicopter causes several large icicles to come loose and nearly skewer Jake and Alex as they impale the ground around them. With Skye fearing she might cause an avalanche, Ryder has her back off and regroup with him and Chase. As they wonder what to do now, Ryder has an idea. Calling Jake, he asks if Jake can snowboard down himself after Ryder gets Alex to safety. Jake agrees, and using the cable from Skye's helicopter, in conjunction with Chase's winch cable, Ryder is able to rappel down to Jake and Alex, while Skye relays directions to him from her helicopter. Soon, Ryder makes it down, and makes sure that Alex does just as he says so they make it back up safely. Alex, having learned his lesson, agrees, and while Jake waits for word that Alex is safe before he heads down, Ryder and Alex start to climb back up. Unfortunately, Chase's winch gets jammed between some rocks, so Ryder and Alex will have to climb up the rest of the way, hand-over-hand, themselves. However, a large patch of slippery ice prevents them from getting any further, until Chase offers his net as a cargo ladder to climb up and over it. Skye soon regroups with the others as Ryder and Alex are safe, and Jake calls to confirm the mission was successful. Ryder gives him the all-clear, and with a cry of "YEE-HAW!!", Jake easily snowboards down to safety himself. Back at Jake's cabin, he brings hot cocoa for Ryder and Alex, and Alex thanks Ryder for his help. Afterwards, Alex asks Jake for another chance to snowboard now that he learned to listen before doing anything, and Jake gives him a second chance. Ryder even adds on to wait until the rest of the pups arrive, then they can snowboard together, much to Alex's delight. Soon the rest of the pups arrive, and everyone enjoys the ski slopes, ending the episode as Jake, Alex, Ryder, and the pups snowboard down the hill with a round of excited cheers. *Use his winch to pull Alex up. *Find Jake and Alex; use her goggles to find the safest way. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Winter Rescues.png|link=Winter Rescues|''Winter Rescues'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Canada.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|''Winter Rescues'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Russia.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|Зимние спасатели PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Bienvenue Ruben ! DVD.jpg|link=Bienvenue Ruben !|''Bienvenue Ruben !'' Ryhmä Hau Liukkaalla jäällä & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=On Slippery Ice|''På glatis og andre eventyr'' PAW Patrol Chase Collection DVD.jpg|link=Chase Collection|''Chase Collection'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功2 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功2|汪汪隊立大功2 Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 2 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 2|''Sinkronizirano na Hrvatski'' PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|''Rettungen im Winter'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Przygoda na wyciągu DVD.jpg|link=Przygoda na wyciągu|''Przygoda na wyciągu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups on Ice's Pages Category:Jake calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:No backup responders Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Franklin Young Category:2014 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes